CJ's Girls
by SurfnSexnCinema
Summary: In the three cities of San Andreas are six women with nothing in common... except the man they all share. Please R&R.


"CJ's Girls"

Michelle Cannes, San Fierro, SA

I was at the driving school downtown talkin' to the manager. He had called me in to fix a motor mount on an '89 Sentinel when CJ walked in wanting to sign up for classes. He was lookin' all fine and shit in his jean jacket from Zip. We started talkin' and I gave him my number.

Me and him have fun, yo'. I'd take him around town on my monster truck and he'd buy me drinks and auto parts. Sometimes he'd come by my garage wantin' to fix or repaint one of his cars. He'd always be in a hurry, and I don't ask questions. He's so cute when he's desperate. He has a lot of cars. Every time we go out he'd show up in a different one, yo'. I don't know where he gets 'em from, but I love a man with a lot of cars.

I know he lives out of town, but that's cool. Whenever he visits, I know he's mine and mine alone. The other day my friend said she saw him with some Chinese puta who works at the hospital, but I think she's playin'. After all, I know he'd pick spicy Mexican over Asian any day. (Okay, so I'm half French, but you get the idea.)

Millie Perkins, Las Venturas, SA

I met CJ when he answered my personals ad in the Alternative section of LV Weekly. It was the one that said, "Prickle Pine Submissive Seeks Freak Master. Must like handcuffs, leather, golden showers and pony rides. Make me feel like a dirty whore!"

Anyway, he called himself "Benny" over the phone. When he showed up, he wasn't at all like he'd described himself. He was black, with good posture and a totally hot leather gimp suit. But we had fun. Any man that lets me suck his cock on a bed of nails while I shove a dildo up both our asses is good enough for me.

He kept coming back in the same gimp suit the next few nights, and finally he told me about a robbery he was planning at Caligula's. If I kept quiet and gave him my key card, he'd cut me in on the deal. How could I refuse? I haven't told anyone, not even my mom! And I tell her everything!

I'm not sure I'm the only girl he's seeing. I hear there's also a cop in El Quebrados he visits. How exciting! Maybe she'll bring the cuffs and we could have a threesome!

Denise Robinson, Los Santos, SA

CJ been my man ever since he saved my life. I was at this Balla party, just chillin', drinkin' my 40. Some fool be all up in my face, but I wasn't havin' that. All of a sudden, the whole place go up in flames! I don't know how it all got started, but I was trapped on the top floor. I thought I was gonna die, but then CJ rush in with a fire extinguisher and pull me outta the buildin' before it collapse.

Turn out CJ live only a block from my house. I love a nigga that live close. Sometime I go to his house, sometime he go to mine. He pick me up in whatever car he steal, and we go ridin. I always take my Nine so we can drive-by on some Ballas. Afterward I let him fuck me doggystyle while I count the money we make knockin' over 24-7s.

I think I'm in love. I know I'm his only girl. Just the other day my homegirl say she seen him with some white bitch all the way in Rodeo. Hell no! If some lil' ho think she can get near my CJ, she gon' be sorry. I ain't never lettin' CJ go. I'm gon' have his baby, and this time I'm keepin' it!

Barbara Schternvart, Los Quebrados, SA

It's been a couple of years since my husband Earl ran off with his white secretary, and my love life hasn't been easy. I live in a small town in the middle of the desert, and there isn't a wide variety of eligible men. The ones that are single are afraid of me because I'm a cop.

CJ was passing through town on his way to Las Venturas, and he stopped by the station asking directions to Ammunation. He was a big man, just the way I like it. The four-door Club he was driving was nice and roomy. He didn't mind that I have two kids, and even offered to take them along on our trip to the diner just outside of town.

He's a little bit younger than I normally go for, and I'm sensing his criminal record isn't entirely spotless. Every now and then he gets into some scrape with the law. It's usually something minor, like what he calls "driving while black." I've got friends throughout the department, so it's no big deal. Besides, he's clearly got money. How else could he afford all those nice clothes and cars that he drives whenever he comes by? Hey, anything that puts little Tyler and Katie through college is fine by me.

Helena Wankstein, Flint County, SA

Though I continue to practice law in Los Santos City, I live on a farm just outside town, and I love it! I much prefer the quiet solitude of rural life to the hustle and bustle of the city. Besides, where I live, I've got acres and acres of space to fire my guns. I love collecting guns. My lack of neighbors means nobody complains about the noise.

My boyfriend Carl likes guns too. I met him at the Ammunation in Blueberry while I was firing at targets on the roof. He was a skinny fella. I like skinny men, which my friends think is kind of weird, but I don't care. The Didier Sachs suit he was wearing and the sub-machine gun he was packing made him even more delectable. I wanted to jump him right there and then, but what self-respecting Jewish girl would I be if I didn't make him wait?

Carl takes me to the best restaurants in Rodeo, the hottest clubs in Los Santos, or sometimes just for a drive through the forest. He's from a poor background, and I realize I'm slumming, but he's a card-carrying member of the NRA, and that's all that matters.

Am I his only girl? I'm not sure. I heard from my girlfriends that he's also seeing some ghetto tramp over in Ganton. I'd find out for myself, but I wouldn't set foot in that neighborhood, no way! At least not without more ammo than I could fit in the cab of my new '93 pickup.

Besides, it's only a matter of time before he dumps that "hootchie-mama." Because as all black men know, once you go white, nothing else feels right.

Katie Zhan, San Fierro, SA

I was doing my tai-chi in the park near the golf course when CJ strolled by. I could tell he'd just been to the gym across the street. He must go there a lot, because the brother had muscles to spare! Yum.

I don't know how my traditional Chinese parents would feel about me going out with a black man, but I'm having fun while it lasts. Most guys get sick when I go into the details of my job as a nurse, and all the blood and amputations I witness, but CJ's fascinated by it. Plus, he drives like a maniac, which is a total turn-on.

CJ doesn't tell me what he does for a living, but it must be dangerous, because he's in the hospital A LOT. When I find out he's been hurt, I usually take over for whoever's treating him, because I know his body inside and out, if you know what I mean. I let him recover at my place, and I get his weapons out of storage for him.

I hope he doesn't wind up dead, because I love him. He's my only man, and I'm his only girl. A certain Mexican grease monkey better watch her back, 'cause I know karate.


End file.
